trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Ironclad City
The gears of industry are always turning. Ironclad City is the center of commerce in the Tatsu Region, filled with more offices and factories than actual homes. They provide labor for a number for large businesses, which create clothing, books, toys, technology, etc. for the rest of the region. Its name was certainly not nabbed from the IAPL's Great Lakes league in any way whatsoever. It is based somewhat on Shenzhen in China, being around the location of downtown Shenzhen. Locale The city is set up in the shape of a circle, with three main rings that get larger as they go further out. Inner City No one actually lives in the center of Ironclad; instead, the streets are filled with office buildings upon office buildings. Here, the big businesses set up their local headquarters; for the most part the people in these buildings are big-wig CEOS, company attorneys, and other highly educated snobs, but there are a few Ironclad locals working down on the lower rungs. Those that were wealthy enough to get an education outside of the city may even be working their way up the corporate ladder, though most choose to work in the Financial District - home of the Tatsu Stock Market. The Tatsu Stock Market is also based in Centria; where many thousands of investors buy, sell and trade stocks and bonds. Outer City Unlike the Inner City, the workers of the Outer City spend their time doing physical labor in looming workshops and warehouses. Most of the lower class citizens work here, but there's no real competition for employment. With so many businesses in the area jobs are plentiful and, thus, the people have some power. Most of the big businesses allow their employees to form unions and provide them with various health benefits and perks. Though working in the factories may be somewhat dangerous, the workers are rewarded accordingly for taking that risk. Outpost Set up a few miles away from the Outer City, Outpost is a sprawling landscape of nearly identical apartments and lofts - ranging only in color and size, depending on how much you're willing to pay. Most of Ironclad's denizens live here, especially the working class, who can't afford to commute from further away. Culture The citizens of Ironclad live up to the city's name - they're hardworking, stubborn people who never back down. With so many corporations in the area, Ironcladers are constantly fighting to keep control of their city, and so far they're winning. They know that the labor they provide is cheaper than anywhere else in Tatsu and their population is large enough to handle the constant flow of new businesses, so they use this to their advantage. In the past, whole companies have been known to shut down, at least temporairly, because all their factory workers, secretaries, and assistants were on strike. Despite the extended layout of the city, the people of Ironclad are clearly a tight-knit group. It's expected of new neighbors and employees to get to know their other tenants and coworkers, and it's not uncommon for two people living on opposite ends of the city to be friends simply because of a mutual chain of acquaintances. SOLARUS Inc. has, of course, shown interest in setting up shop in Ironclad, with little luck so far. The people have agreed that, should SOLARUS open a factory or office, few people in the city would actually look for jobs there. Of course, SOLARUS is free to bring in their own employees, but no one can promise that there won't be backlash from the citizens. The reason for this hostility is that the people of Ironclad don't trust the soon-to-be monopoly. They know that their power comes from being a majority and from competition between the various companies, so they would lose that power should SOLARUS take over. Pokemon Wild Pokemon Ironclad isn't a particularly dirty or rundown city but it's definitely not a natural place either, so there are few indigenous species of pokemon in the area. Poison types like grimers, muks, yabakurons, and dautodasus have been known to pop up every now and then as well as a number of small steel types such as magnemites, magnetons, and the gear line. Trained Pokemon Factory workers use a number of larger, bipedal steel, rock, and fighting types to help them on the job, as well as electric types to keep everything running in an emergency, and at least one Chansey, Blissey, and/or Audino should anyone need medical attention. Similarly, offices are known to keep a few psychic types around to help everyone stay organized. Of course, many people also keep smaller pokemon as pets. Gym Ironclad's gym is located in the Inner City and is headed by a strong-willed man named Takeshi Hayato. Takeshi specializes in steel-type pokemon. Category:Locales Category:Cities and towns